rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chunin Exams: Aiden vs. Kuro
Participants Aiden Uchiha Kuro Kegawa Section heading Bantu: The village gathered as one, everyone seeming to come together as people were seen literally pushing each other for a seat. "Move out the way you ding-dong!" "WATCH IT JIMMY!" The loud uproar of the crowd was something that could be heard in the very streets of Konoha. They all yelled and screamed. They were awaiting the match that was going to come to fruition. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GOOOOO. " The announcer had said, him speaking on the microphone. In the West side of the Area, the steps leading down to the 200 meter arena was Kuro Kegawa. The Hokage, the one known throughout the lands as Heki Senju, waved his hand as he say down, him watching the match. The other two matches had impressed him, and this match was something that the village was waiting for. To the East side there was the reknown Aiden Uchiha. The people yelled and screamed as the names on the board showed, "Aiden Uchiha Versus Kuro Kegawa." The announcer began again. "These Two Genin will now face off, the chuunin exams will now begin!!!" After that, the thunderous applause as well as the yelling of the fans cheering both of the two on. The Hokage then spoke up, "You two... fight your best... show your skill.. your ability in which you boh have train for.. Go forth.. and fight show your strength." With that the Hokage raised his hand him then giving the sign for the two of them to start. "Begin!" He shouted, the crowd continuing it's thunderous sound, dying down after a few moments to watch the two fight. LightFang: -Aiden would exit from the archway on the east side of the arena entering into the middle of the feild. His hands in his pockets and a crow sitting on his shoulder. Looking up and arround his eyes would fal upon the thousands of screaming fans as they cheered on this fight that was about to happen. He knew he was up against some Kuro Kegawa guy from a clan he had never heard of. That alone told him to be on his toes. Taking one hand out of his jacket and running it through his tool belt he silently counted his tools. 24 kunai, 8 shuriken, 2 smoke bombs, and 2 paper bombs. Aiden would look across to his opponent and tilt his head side to side to crack his neck. He then would raise his right hand out held in a fist toward Kuro. "HEY! You and me, we are brothers because of this village. I may not have ever met you before, nor may i ever again, but know that on this day we are brothers. I plan to give it my all here, and I expect the same from you. This is my testimate to fighting on equal terms as a Leaf shinobi. GIVE ME ALL YA GOT!"- YomiGremory: ::Kuro Kegawa gave a sigh as he exited the West entrance to the arena, looking forward steadily as his hands came up and lightly touched the edges of his headband, straightening it carefully on his forehead as he thought on this moment. He knew that this was definitely important, but he also knew this would be a dangerous event as well as he was going up against a member of the famous Uchiha clan. His movements would never be fast enough against the Uchiha, but he had already thought up several strategies should he come up against one in the exams, seeing as that was one of the only ones to worry about with his speed in jeopardy. As he saw Aiden Uchiha his mind floated to the weapons hidden in his right leg pouch, which carried ten kunai, and his back right buttock pouch, which carried ten shuriken in itself. He shifted a little to the right as his snow white hair followed, flowing over his eyes as a large black fox came trotting out of the West Entrance, Gami being his name. He had grown quickly, his head now being up to Kuro's midthigh, his teeth showing as he snarled lightly at the opponent before him and Kuro. Kuro nodded in response to the Uchiha, simply bending his knees slightly and pulling his right hand down and flipping open his leg pouch before pulling out on kunai and gripping it so the tip pointed away from his body like a knife. "Ready Gami?" Gami then lifted his tail up high, giving the all go signal. Kuro chuckled and ran forward, staring at the right side as Gami came from the left, weaving once between each other to confuse their opponent. They then came in together, Kuro aiming to slam into the Uchiha's right side, it being his left, as Gami lifted off the the ground, aiming to bite into Aiden's neck and attempt to tear it out. Kuro's kunai was aimed to stab into Aiden's side and tear open his flesh if left undefended or averted. :: LightFang: -Aidens eyes would flick to the sharingan as he saw the boy leap off rushing him with this mutt. His eyes would esily detect the details as he saw them criss cross one time. His eyes being able to easily keep up with these movements he saw them as an easy enough manuever to dodge. However, Aiden had a better idea. As the boy and his fox got close Aiden would leap backwards just before getting hit. Because of this it should give Kuro and Gami little to no time to avert their momentum and smash into eachother. Adding to this Aiden would form the seal Horse quickly followed by tiger. Molding chakra in his gut Aiden pursed his lips together and exhailed a large ball of fire aproxamately 7 feet in diameter. This would be aimed for the center area where Aiden was previously standing in an attempt to engulf Kuro and Gami both in the hot flames of the fire ball. Should they take a direct hit it would quickly envelop them and leave both of their bodies severely burned to a third degree. Aiden would then place both feet to the ground and spring him self off to the right to run around these standing at , if he was in a 6 o'clock position, what is now a 3 o'clock position. His hands would be held infront of him in a ready Dog handseal incase he needed to activate his jutsu for quick manuever ability.- YomiGremory: ::Kuro saw the sudden step back of the Uchiha youngling and as he saw him he gave a slight whistle, spinning around while ducking down, his knee bending hard and making him go as low as he could before the fireball could be blown out from the Uchiha's lips, aiming to kick his legs out from beneath him and throw his aim off. However, Gami was less fortunate as the blaze had come into the air by the time Yomi's kick was fully effective, lightly charring his fur side as he sped to the ground and landed, whining lightly as he continued to run around, veering to the right to circle around the Uchiha quickly and counter him. After the leg sweep, whether it connected or was simply leapt over, Kuro would pull his kunai up and bite his lower lip, putting his free left hand to the ground while crouched in waiting to attack the fellow Konoha nin. "So you see through my movements... I'll just have to go where you can't see me.":: LightFang: -Aiden would see through his sharingan that the boy as attempting to duck under the fireball and go for a sweep kick. That could be plausable except for the fact of the size of the fireball produced. Being that it was 7 ft in diameter and already launched in time to meet where Kuro and his fox would have that would leave Kuro literally ducking down into a plume of flames. As stated previously these flames would quickly envelop kuro and set him ablaze before leaving his body burnt to the third degree almost entirely. The sweep kick thrown by Kuro before hand did miss as well. Due to Aiden being in the air and using sharingan he would simply curl his legs up to put them to high for kuro's leg to reach. After this Aiden still landed and sprint off to the 3 o'clock position and readied his hands in the dog hand seal. However as he saw the flames subside he saw the charred boy and the whinnig fox looking pathetic after that display. Aiden's sharingan would notice only one chakra flow infront of him. The Kegawa boy had no chakra signature at all left. He knew that meant that the boy was now dead. The fox looked like it needed little more than a good nights rest however excluding the charred side. All things considered the fox was in far better shape than Kuro obviously. Aiden would then walk over to the fox and hold out his hand to it. Showing compassion to Gami after his partner had fallen. "I'm sorry..." Aiden said looking down. "I didn't mean to kill him..." Aiden would then feel the fox begin to lick his hand and look up. He would then smile and softly pet the fox saying, "Come on boy. I'll take care of you now on."- Bantu: //Kuro's dead.